


Something more beautiful then the stars

by honestlymish



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlymish/pseuds/honestlymish
Summary: Zhengting likes Kun. Kun is oblivious.Kun likes Zhengting. Zhengting is oblivious.Everyone meddles to get them together.





	1. All that was before...

**Author's Note:**

> The fluffiest ZhengKun there ever will be.
> 
> ZhengKun tag needed more cuteness in it.

The first time Zhengting laid eyes on Xukun he was intimidated. He questioned internally how confident one had to be to walk into a room with ninety nine other trainees and five mentors wearing a fishnet shirt that left very little to the imagination. By the time Xukun had thrown his faux jacket off his shoulders to the beat of his own song, the nerves had hit Zhengting hard in the chest, if this was the standard of competition how would he protect his boys. He always worried for them more then he worried for himself.

The next time Zhengting really paid attention to Xukun, they were competitors. They had been in the same group for days but he’d always been with Justin and Zeren and Xukun was always with Ziyi so very few words had been spoken between them. Now they were both vying for the centre position. Zhengting felt the same feeling of nerves hit his stomach as he watched Xukun’s performance but now he also admired him. He’s eyes scanned the room and everyone was mesmerised, including his fellow Yuehuas who were all sitting beside him eyes transfixed on Xukun, only Wenjun noticed him looking and gave him a reassuring smile. Xukun had won the centre position of course. How could he not? Some of their fellow trainees worshipped Xukun, In this competition they were meant to be equal, trainees at the start of their careers. But Xukun had been present in the industry a long time and the difference was felt by everyone. Zhenting saw the quiet whispers when Xukun walked into a room, people were in awe of him. Losing to Xukun had stung a little but he had done all he could and he took the loss as motivation to work harder

Zhengting wasn’t quite sure why Xukun had picked him to be on his team during the first group evaluations. They were friendly but he wouldn’t call them friends. It took him a few seconds to realise who Xukun had called when he heard his name. He was confused but he was happy at least to be in the security of a strong team. When he had gotten back to the dorm Xinchun had teased that Xukun was well versed in the art of war, ‘keep your friends close but your enemies closer’ he repeated. Zhengting seriously hoped that wasn’t true, he was competitive but he was friendly, he’d even been told sometimes too friendly and he really didn't want to have to live through a week of awkwardness if he was only brought into the group to stop him from being part of an opposing one. But Xukun surprised him, the boy with the electric stage presence was shy and soft offstage. Zhengting had gotten sick the week of the performance and Xukun was always the first to ask if he was okay to continue, ask him if he’d drank enough water and tell him to go rest even when he wasn't ready to. Zhengting hadn't trained a decade to be defeated by his own body he thought to himself but he appreciated Xukun’s concern and they became friends.

At the end of Idol Producer, while he was looking up at Xukun who had finished first, Zhengting felt like he had grown to sincerely love the boy. He loved him a little more than most of the other trainees but a little less then he loved his fellow Yuehuas he mused. Xukun had been a constant source of support and when he looked up at Xukun from the safety of his number six seat he was proud of his friend and genuinely grateful to be moving on to the next adventure with him. Xukun was important to him and he was glad that he would be constantly in his life for a little longer. However his head had been heavy with burden that night, overwhelmed with emotions of heartbreak for Wenjun, pride for Justin and Chengcheng and the weight of fear that he would be responsible for the pair of them while they were away from their company. Zhengting didn't have time to breathe that night, let alone think of everything that had happened in the last three months or what was to come in the eighteen months ahead of them. So he brushed aside any thoughts of Xukun and the feeling of tightening in his stomach when he looked into the younger’s face.

It had been four months since the finale and Zhengting was exhausted. They had all been busy with both group and solo activities. The past few months had been a whirlwind of fan meetings, interviews, filming and travel. Justin, Chengcheng and himself had split their time between Nine Percent’s activities and their newly debuted group NEX7 with the other Yuehua sprouts and none of them could be happier. But being busy takes its toll no matter how enthusiastic you are for what your doing and Zhengting was glad to finally be staying in the one place for awhile with Nine Percent to focus on their album.

‘Zheng ge, which suitcase is mine?’ Justin asked trying to unlock Chengcheng’s suitcase. It was 11pm in the evening and they had just arrived at the Nine Percent dorms after wrapping up their activities with NEX7. The other members were all asleep when they arrived and Zhengting was grateful because he didn’t have the energy left to catch up with the others even though he had missed them all so much. Zhengting walks over to the bag beside the door, stepping over Chengcheng who had conveniently decided to lie like a starfish in the middle of the floor, to unlock Justin’s bag for the youngest who was now trying to run Chengcheng over with his own suitcase.

A gentle hand grabs Zhengting’s waist and he flies backwards in fright, slamming his head on the wall behind him. He clutches his head and groans in pain as Chengcheng and Justin roll on the floor laughing at him. Xukun kneels on the floor beside him concerned and places his hand where Zhengting is clutching his head. ‘Are you okay, Zhengzheng?’ Kun asks quietly and Zhengting nods, flinching slightly at the affectionate way Xukun uses his nickname. When the sting subsides a little he goes to quickly kick Chengcheng and Justin into being quiet before they wake everyone but the two continue to laugh at him albeit a little more silently. He perches himself on the edge of his bed and looks over at Xukun who is now leaning on the door in his pyjamas, hair tousled and eyes puffy from just having woken up.

‘Did we wake you, Kun?’ Zhengting asks gently, quickly looking down to check on the kids sitting on the floor who were now trying to unlock Chengcheng’s bag together without much success. He looked back up at Xukun who was now watching the other two quietly shaking his head and smiling.

‘I wasn’t really asleep yet’ Xukun lies ‘besides I wanted to see you’ he says softly bring his gaze back up to Zhengting, Zhengting doesn't know if is just because he is is exhausted but he finds himself swallowing hard when Xukun says the word _you_.

‘You mean us, right?’ Zhengting forces a laugh, unable to tear his gaze away for Xukun. Xukun nods but doesn’t look away and suddenly Zhengting feels the tightening in his gut again, the same tightening that he had brushed away the night of the finale as just nerves. ‘Ow!’ Zhengting looks down and sees Justin holding his bleeding finger to his mouth. Zhengting rushes down to take a look at it scolding the youngster gently for being so careless and scolding Chengcheng for once again rolling on the floor laughing. He takes care of Justin’s finger and unlocks the suitcase they were unsuccessful in opening together for them. By the time he looks back up the door is closed and Xukun is gone.


	2. Things I didn't mean to share...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a look into Kun's mind.  
> Zhengting almost exposes his feeling by accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of pining going on.  
> I love Fan Chengcheng.
> 
> Also I'm sure most readers do know them but in case:  
> ZZT: Zhengting  
> FCC: Chengcheng  
> HMH: Justin  
> YZJ: Zhangjing  
> CLN: Linong

It wasn’t unusual for Zhengting to be running late. Every morning he would make sure his Yuehua kids were ready before checking on Nongnong and Xiao Gui. He would then spend breakfast fussing over everyone and making sure they had all eaten. They all loved how nurturing he was, even the older members would smile quietly as he fixed their hair and straightened their clothes before disappearing to get ready himself. No one minded waiting for him even though some of the members would tease him for it. This morning it was Xukun and Ziyi standing out the front of their dorm by the car waiting.

‘You’re glad he is back aren’t you?’ Ziyi states more than questions as he leans against the car door looking at Xukun who is staring at the front door of the dorm. It had been ten minutes since Xukun had sent the rest of the group off, insisting that it was fine for he and Ziyi to wait for Zhengting alone. It was freezing, Ziyi pulled his jacket around himself a little tighter and shook his head and laughed quietly at Xukun who kept blowing into his hands to keep warm. Xukun had insisted they wait outside the car, _‘Zhengzheng likes making an entrance’_ he’d reasoned with Ziyi when Ziyi had raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him. So there they both stood outside of the warmth of the car, Xukun staring at the door unwilling to miss the moment Zhengting came through it.

It only takes five more minutes before Zhengting walks out of the dorms, his smile luminescent as he rush towards them. ‘Yiyi!’ he screams and throws himself at Ziyi, wrapping his arms around the latter’s neck. Xukun knows his best friend isn’t the hugging type but he makes an exception for Zhengting because everyone did. It was impossible to say no to Zhengting, he only had to look you in the eyes and with a tilt of his head everyone just agreed. It’s probably why his fans called him a fairy, Xukun thought to himself, he really did seem magical somehow. Xukun takes a moment to admire Zhengting while he is preoccupied with his best friend. As was usual for him, Zhengting looked more like he should grace a runway then someone who was about to go to dance practice. Today he was dressed completely in black, a plain t-shirt hung loosely over his small frame and an oversized jacket thrown over his shoulders contrasting his tight ripped jeans. Xukun found himself absentmindedly chewing on the inside of his cheek as his eyes lingered a little too long at the tear sitting questionably high on Zhengting’s thigh.

‘Where are the others?’ Zhengting questioned, wrapping himself around Xukun’s arm.

‘Kun, sent them ahead already’

‘So I get you all to myself?’ Zhengting hugs Xukun’s arm tighter into himself and Xukun forgets where he is for a moment until an elbow to his back reminds him. Xukun internally thanks the universe that his best friend had made it into Nine Percent with him because he wasn’t sure what he would do without Ziyi.

Xukun holds the car door open for Zhengting and Ziyi who chooses to sit in the back leaving the seat beside Zhengting free for Xukun. Once in the car, Zhengting places his hand on Xukun’s thigh and rubs it gently, ’How is our fearless leader?’ he smiles. Xukun’s breath catches as he watches the hand sliding up and down his thigh. He places his hand over Zhengting’s and holds it in place out of fear of what he might do if Zhengting were to continue. ‘I’ve been good, busy’ he finally manages to answers, his voice shakier then he would have liked.

‘Your new album is amazing’ Zhengting squeezes Xukun’s thigh, making Xukun question whether sitting beside him was a good idea after all.

‘You’ve already told me that a million times over text and you called me the moment it was released’ Xukun teases lifting Zhengting’s hand off his leg and placing it in Zhengting’s lap, the latter uses the opportunity to grab Xukun’s hand with both of his.

‘And I’m going to keep telling you until you believe me’ Zhengting sighs placing his head on Xukun’s shoulder. Xukun hears his phone beep in his pocket and pulls it out to read the message he just received.

 **From Wang Ziyi:** _You’re whipped, Bro!_

Xukun turns to his best friend who is silently laughing behind him and shoots him a look before shoving his phone back in his pocket incase the boy resting on his shoulder sees. But his eyes are closed and Xukun lets out a breath before relaxing into his seat, Zhengting still clutching his hand.

  
*******

Zhengting doesn’t know how long they’d been in the car when he wakes up, face against the cold glass of the window. He stares out the window for a moment trying to place where they are but finds nothing familiar so he turns his attention to his right where Xukun has fallen asleep on his shoulder. He gently tucks a strand of the younger’s hair behind his ear and finds his eyes drawn to Xukun lips. Xukun was undeniably handsome, every one of his features drew attention but anyone would tell you that the feature that drew the most attention were his lips. Xukun’s pout was full, soft and inviting and Zhengting bites his lip unconsciously while staring at Xukun trying not to think about how much he wants to kiss him. Zhengting couldn't deny his feelings anymore, he was falling for Cai Xukun and he was in trouble.

Zhengting panics and fumbles pulling his phone out of his pocket, he needed to talk to his brothers, needed their advice. He could be honest with his boys and know there would be no judgement from them. He needed Wenjun to calm him, Xinchun and Zeren to talk it through with him, Quanzhe’s over enthusiasm and he wouldn’t even mind Chengcheng and Justin’s teasing right now if it meant it would distract him from being this close in such a small space with Xukun. He checks once more that Xukun is still asleep before texting the NEX7 group chat.

 **ZZT:**  
_I think I’m falling for Cai Xukun. OMG help me!_

 **FCC:**  
_Justin! Mummy loves Daddy, we can spend Christmas as_  
_a family we won’t have to chose anymore._

 **HMH:**  
_Finally! It would have been so awkward having to tell gege_  
_that I wanted to stay with Kun ge._

 **ZZT:**  
S _hut up you, brats! It’s not funny. What do I do?_  
_Also if you two idiots say anything to Kun._  
_We will have to rename our group NEX5!_

  
**FCC:**  
_Hahaha! Kunkun already knows_  
_we don’t have to tell him._

 **HMH:**  
_Umm ge…_

  
**ZZT:**  
_Shut up Chengcheng!_  
_How could he possibly know?!_

  
**FCC:**  
_Because you just told him. This is the NPC group_  
_chat! Omg I can’t wait to tell Quanzhe that I finally found_  
_someone dumber then him!_

  
Zhengting swallows hard, the grip on his phone tightening, eyes frozen on Chengcheng’s last message. How could he have been so stupid?

  
**YZJ:**  
_Aww Zhengzheng! You finally realised <3 _  
_So cute!_

 **CLN:**  
_…_

 **FCC:**  
_Who is in the car with Kunkun? What is happening?_  
_Banana geges who is with you?_

 **YZJ:**  
_We have Nongnong with us. Didn’t Ziyi stay with Kun?_

  
Zhengting’s eyes shoot up to the rearview mirror and he finds Ziyi looking back at him, Ziyi gives him a gentle smile and Zhengting breathes. He couldn’t have asked for better company then Ziyi in this predicament, any one of the other members would have shaken Xukun awake by now, except maybe Nongnong who Zhenting was sure was still staring at his phone with his giant puppy eyes, mouth wide.

This could still be fixed Zhengting thought to himself, Xukun was still asleep he hadn’t seen the messages yet, he just had to get his phone and delete them. The ringing of a phone end his thoughts and he turns to look at Ziyi who kindly rejects the call and puts his phone on silent. ‘Thank you’ Zhengting mouths, Ziyi simply nods and Zhengting thinks he may have kissed Ziyi out of gratitude if his seatbelt wasn’t keeping him in place.

Zhengting quietly reaches over Xukun and begins shimmying Xukun’s phone out of the right pocket of his jeans, breath held in panic. He manages to get Xukun’s phone out with ease and once in his hands he deletes all incriminating messages, he is sure there are some messages that would confuse Xukun if he looked back later but he could spam the group chat with pictures of Wubiwan and Fuli in hopes of burying the conversation and hope that Xukun wouldn't bother scrolling back too far. When he is satisfied Zhengting tries to put the phone back in Xukun’s pocket but it is harder to put back in then it was to take out and with his free arm he puts his weight on Xukun’s left leg for support.

‘Zhengzheng…’ Xukun’s voice cracks and Zhengting turns his head and finds himself inches from Xukun’s face. Zhengting can feel his ears burning, his throat dries and all he manages is a weak smile. He drops Xukun’s phone on the car floor, his body frozen over Xukun’s lap, the younger staring at him, a puzzled expression painted on his face, as if he is unsure if he is actually awake. The car stops abruptly and Zhengting eyes go wide when he unintentionally places the hand that he was using to hold Xukun’s phone in the middle of Xukun’s lap. The younger looks down at where his hand is placed and turns red but remains silent.

The car door flies open and Chengcheng eyes glimmer with mischief as he sees the scene in front of him. Zhengting quickly unbuckles his seat belt and crawls over Xukun grabbing Chengcheng by the collar and drags him away from the car.

‘I managed to get his phone and delete the messages. No one is to tell him! Do you understand me, Chengcheng? You tell the others I will personally smother them in their sleep if anyone tells him’ Zhengting hisses at Chengcheng before smacking him hard in the shoulder. Chengcheng scowls clutching his arm but quickly recovers wiggling his eyebrows at Zhengting before rushing off to the others.

When Zhengting turns he finds Xukun and Ziyi walking towards him, Ziyi pulls Xukun’s phone out of his jacket pocket and hands it to Xukun who looks back in confusion. Ziyi is barely containing his own laughter now but still Zhengting trust that Ziyi won’t expose him. Xukun looks up at Zhengting and when their eyes meet Zhengting feels his face burning up again so he turns to escape knowing all too well that facing the other six members was not going to be any easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit chaotic but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. More chaos in the next one. Can’t be helped, we stan a bunch of goofballs :P


	3. He's a handful but he's my brother...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zhengting deals with the aftermath of the car and evil Fan Chengcheng

Zhengting walks through the door of their practice room and spots his two mischief makers plotting with Xiao Gui and Nongnong in the back corner of the room. Zhengting sighs to himself knowing all too well that any plan Chengcheng has concocted in his evil mind will end in maximum embarrassment for him. But there is nothing he can do or say that would serve as anything more then further encouragement for the brat pack so he decides not to confront them. The most he can hope for now is that they haven't completely corrupted his sweet Nongnong yet. He makes his way towards the two Banana members and is encompassed in Zhangjing’s embrace. Zhengting buries his face in the eldest’s shoulder, Zhangjing patting his back gently, while Yanjun ruffles his hair.

‘No one will say anything’ Zhangjing soothes ‘I have told them all that if anyone does, I will lock them in a room with Yanjun and his cold jokes which is torture, trust me I’m his roommate’

‘Please anyone whose locked in a room with me falls in love. The only reason you haven’t is because I keep food around to distract you from all this’ Yanjun gestures down the rest of his body, which makes Zhangjing collapse from second hand embarrassment and forces Zhengting to laugh uncontrollably.

‘Junjun you are a too much’ Zhengting hits the older's shoulder while trying to catch his breath. He can feel the tension in his body ease and he hugs Yanjun to thank him. Yanjun wraps his arm around his waist and gives him a gentle squeeze.

The door of the practice room swings open and Xukun and Ziyi walk through the doors. Zhengting steps instinctively behind Yanjun clutching the back of the older’s shirt. Xukun looks over and raises an eyebrow but choose not to question his awkward behaviour so Zhengting lays his head on Yanjun’s shoulder in relief.

‘Everyone lets sit in circle and have a quick meeting before we start practice’ Xukun calls out to the group.

Zhengting takes his jacket off and drops it in the corner of the room before making his way to where the rest of the group are already sitting. He goes to sit in the open spot next to Justin but before he is able to Chengcheng nudges Justin to move down and they both slide over leaving only the spot between Chengcheng and Xukun available. _‘I raised those two wrong’_ Zhengting thinks to himself, glaring at Chengcheng whose face Zhengting imagines must hurt from how wide he is smiling.

‘Okay, I’d like to welcome back the Yuehuas’ Xukun starts, ‘we all missed having…’

‘Kunkun is so handsome when he is our leader, don’t you think gege?’ Chengcheng interrupts nudging Zhengting. Xukun blushes at the sudden compliment.

‘Sure…’ Zhengting hesitates.

‘Zhengzheng, was just telling us how he is tired of being our NEX7 leader and sometimes he wishes someone would just take control and tell him what to do, he finds that very… what was the word you used ge?’ Chengcheng wriggles his shoulders ‘sexy right?’.

Zhengting feels himself burning up and contemplates how much trouble he would get in from their company if he killed Chengcheng right there on the spot. He grabs Chengcheng by the nape and digs his fingers in.

’Ow ow ow’ the youngster whines shrugging him off but choosing to keep his mouth closed. Zhengting looks around the circle at the other members who are all biting their lips trying to stifle a laugh except Nongnong whose smile has made his eyes disappear as always. Zhengting takes a deep breath. ’Kunkun please continue’ he smiles sweetly masking his anger convincingly.

The meeting only goes for five minutes but it feels longer for Zhengting who feels suffocated by the closeness to Xukun after Chengcheng’s commentary. He concentrates all his attention on a spot on the floor in front of him. He doesn't notice the meeting has finished until a hand is placed gently on his knee. Zhengting stares at the hand, his eyes trail up the arm until his eyes rest on Xukun’s face. Zhengting feels the blood drain out of him.

‘It’s okay, Zhengzheng’ Xukun smiles, crouching on the floor beside Zhengting who still hasn't moved ’I know Chengcheng, you don’t need to worry but about the car…’

Zhengting feel arms wrap around him and pull him upwards onto his feet. ‘Kun, I need Ting to help me learn the choreography’ Yanjun smiles at Kun, his arms still around Zhengting ‘could I borrow him?’. Xukun looks frustrated but he nods and Yanjun is quick to drag Zhengting a safe distance away from their group leader.

‘You owe me, my little fairy’ Yanjun smacks Zhengting’s behind playful before winking at him and Zhengting is sure his just made a deal with the devil from the way Yanjun’s eyes glint at him.

They practice for four hours before Xukun decides to break for lunch. Xukun and Ziyi leave to go pick up some food from a restaurant near by. Zhengting waits until he is sure they are gone before he cross the room and sits on an unsuspecting Chengcheng who is lying face down on the floor from exhaustion. Zhengting begins to bounce up and down, dropping his full weight on Chengcheng who groans loudly.

‘Fan Chengcheng I will murder you don’t test me I swear’ Zhengting say without taking a breath. Chengcheng’s groans continue as Justin laughs beside him. Zhengting grabs a fistful of Justin’s hair in annoyance. ‘And you don’t encourage him! Don’t go along with it!’ Zhengting shakes Justin’s head gently enough as to not hurt the youngest.

‘I’m sorry, gege’ Justin pouts and Zhengting lets go and ruffles his hair. Zhengting smacks Chengcheng’s butt hard before getting off his back and playfully kicking his side. Chengcheng lifts his head to look up and raises his eyebrows a few times then drops his head back to lay his face flat on the ground. _The kid was never going to learn, there was no use fighting._

‘One of you is switching seats with me because I am not riding home with Kun and Ziyi!’ Zhengting demands.

When Xukun and Ziyi get back with food everyone snatches it out of their hands before scattering into small groups around the room. Zhengting splits his time between eating with the bananas and checking on the kids. The mood elevates as they chat happily and eat their lunch. When Zhengting dares a look over his shoulder to Xukun who is sitting quietly with Ziyi he catches his gaze in the mirror and Zhengting blushes and quickly looks away.

Night falls before they all decide to call it a day and head home. They all pack up and head towards the cars waiting for them outside. When Nongnong walks towards Xukun and Ziyi, Zhengting catches the look of confusion on Xukun’s face. Zhengting runs over and gives Nongnong a quick thank you hug, smiles weakly at Xukun over his shoulder, before taking Nongnong’s place in the car with Zhangjing and Yanjun.


	4. Is it called a crush because that's how your heart feels?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhengting is avoiding Xukun  
> Ziyi decides to help his best friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The banana members and Ziyi are the greatest friends.  
> ZhengKun need to sort themselves out.

When the members get back to their dorm, Xukun suggests having a family dinner to celebrate the first time in a month that the whole group is in one place. But dinner is awkward, there is clearly tension between Zhengting and Xukun and the whole group can feel it. They sit through dinner behaving like children whose parents are fighting, mostly silent, stealing glances at the two. Zhengting occasionally looks up to ask one of the younger members if their food is okay and ask how they were feeling after practice but would only get a nervous ‘good’ in return. Zhengting is relieved when they get back to their room and decides he needs a long hot shower to wash away the humiliation he has suffered that day.

When Zhengting gets out of the shower he finds Xukun sitting at the desk in the Yuehua’s room on Zhengting’s computer. ‘Kunkun wanted to play and I said only if he comes to our room, you don’t mind right?’ Chengcheng asks, his eyes never leaving his own screen. Xukun looks away from the screen for a moment to shoot a questioning smile at Zhengting, who simply nods in response. Zhengting doesn't want to sit through more awkwardness though so he quickly grabs his phone from his bed and leaves the room hoping to find solace with the bananas and praying they haven’t gone to sleep yet.

‘Thank you for letting me hide in here’ Zhengting sighs lying on Yanjun’s bed, his head resting on Yanjun’s lap. Yanjun was sitting cross-legged with his back leaning against the wall at the head of his bed, laughing to himself about something on his phone. Being this close wasn’t awkward for any of the members anymore but especially not with Zhengting who was infamously affectionate.

‘Anytime Zhengzheng but it really isn’t that bad. Your kids are trouble but they wouldn’t actually tell Kun. Chengcheng would never give up all that potential to torture you’ Zhangjing laughed sitting on the bed opposite them, biting into the bread that he had pulled magically from under his pillow.

‘What am I going to do, Jing? I can’t even look at him without blushing?’

‘He is a beautiful man. It’s impossible to deny’ Zhangjing mumbles into his bread taking another bite.

‘If all you want is a beautiful man, Ting, then just buy a mirror’ Yanjun teases looking up from his phone. Zhengting blushes and hits the leg his head is resting on playfully.

‘You are actually shameless’ Zhangjing huffs throwing the plastic from the bread he just finished at Yanjun’s head ‘our friend is in crisis and you’re still flirting!’

‘You can't get mad at me for being charming, Jing. That’s like me being mad at you for being hungry’ Yanjun covers himself with a pillow in preparation for the impending assault which comes swiftly from Zhangjing who stands to punch Yanjun repeatedly in the shoulder. Zhengting bursts into a fit of laughter.

‘I need to get over this, he’ll never feel the same way’ Zhengting sighs moments later after he has caught his breath and Zhangjing has calmed down and returned to his bed.

‘You don’t know that for sure, Zhengzheng’

‘His lyrics are my baby _GIRL_ and you can be my _GIRL_ friend, Jing’ Zhengting emphasises the words weighing heavily on him, he grips his arms around his stomach suddenly feeling ill again.

Yanjun and Zhangjing share knowing glances. Though Xukun had never voiced it, everyone suspected that the feelings between him and Zhengting were mutual. Xukun wasn’t subtle in the way he looked more affectionately at Zhengting then anyone else. Nongnong had asked the other members privately if something was going on between the two even before the group chat incident. So it amazed the other members that Zhengting and Xukun somehow managed to stay oblivious to each others feelings if even Nongnong the most naive member had noticed.

‘Ting, even you say in interviews you can’t wait to settle down with a wife and kids. It’s the world we live in’ Yanjun soothes gently rubbing Zhengting’s back who was now lying on his side in front of Yanjun.

‘You know Jun is right. Image is part of our job. You can’t know for sure unless you ask, Kun’

‘Ask me what?’ Kun questions having suddenly appeared at the door of the bedroom.

‘How long have you been there’ Zhengting shoots up to an upright position, his eyes large.

‘I just got here, I was just heading to my room and thought I’d check in and say goodnight. Why?’

Zhengting looks at both Zhangjing and Yanjun eyes pleading. Zhangjing quickly shoves his hand under his pillow and produces another piece of bread, unwraps it and takes a bite. Yanjun shakes his head at his label mate for leaving him the task of diffusing this situation.

‘Ask you whether you think Zhangjing has gained too much weight to be in our next music video. What do you think, Kun? I think he is too fat for sure. He’ll ruin our visual’ Yanjun says seriously. Another piece of bread is magically produce from under Zhangjing’s pillow and is hurled in the direction of Yanjun’s face.

‘Zhangjing ge looks great’ Xukun responds chuckling softly ‘anyway goodnight’. Xukun disappears from the door frame and all three collectively melt in relief before falling apart in laughter. Zhengting decides that it’s late and hugs the two eldest members, thanking them before heading back to his own room.

*******  
  
Xukun closes the door of his bedroom, slides down the frame and slumps on the floor. Ziyi looks up from where he is sitting on his bed working on new music on his laptop. ‘Are you okay, bro?’ he asks concerned for his best friend who isn’t moving from his position on the floor. Xukun covers his face with his hands and just sits in that position for several minutes. He doesn't notice Ziyi get up and walk over to him until a hand grabs his own and hauls him up onto his feet. Ziyi pats Xukun on the back and guides Xukun to his bed, then sits on his own bed opposite Xukun.

‘I don’t know what I did to upset Zhengzheng’ Xukun sighs ‘I mean the car this morning, what was that even about?’

Ziyi smiles and searches his bed for his phone. He retrieves it and begins to scroll through it.

‘Sure he put his hand in an awkward spot but I wasn’t upset. So why is he avoiding me, Zi?’ Xukun continues despite not getting any response from his best friend who much to Xukun frustration was on his phone ignoring him completely.

‘Here’ Ziyi says simply hand out stretched to hand Xukun his phone. ’You’re my best friend, Bro. I owe you because I don’t know if I would be here without you. Read the messages on my phone’ Xukun stares at Ziyi confused, forcing Ziyi to take Xukun’s hand and place his phone into it.

Xukun looks at the screen and his eyes light up, he looks up at Ziyi unable to suppress his smile, his cheeks beginning to flush. Ziyi can’t help but laugh at him.

‘Is this real? Why did I not see this?’

‘He stole your phone from your pocket this morning and deleted them. I like Zhengzheng so don’t tell him I had anything to do with this’

‘So that’s what that was in the car this morning’ Xukun collapses backwards on to his bed, grabs his pillow and squeezes it into himself.

‘What are you going to do?’ Ziyi questions

‘I don't know…’ Xukun whispers, excitement subsiding. Xukun was shy and Zhengting was actively avoiding him. Even if Xukun managed to get Zhengting alone, he was unsure he would be able to form the right words. Xukun chooses to shrug off the feeling of anxiousness that he would have to face later though because Zhu Zhengting liked him back and that was all that mattered to Xukun in this moment. Xukun starts thrashing on his bed happily, kicking his feet with joy much to his best friend’s amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next one should be up soon. Thanks everyone for reading!


	5. Scheming is an art form and today your my muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chengcheng brings the members together in his plot to make ZhengKun admit their feeling for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was meant to be a Zhengting and Xukun POV only fic but Chengcheng is the real MVP of NPC and missing out on his shenanigans would be a crime so we'll go with whoever's POV we need amongst the nine members from now on starting with Chengcheng's in this chapter. Enjoy!

_Emergency family meeting 6am in the dining room. Compulsory for all members that aren't a leader of a group. Anyone who doesn’t attend will be blamed and have to face Zhengting if any of the plans discussed go bad._

Chengcheng had sent the message to all members except Zhenting and Xukun the night before and was now sitting at the dining table waiting for the last few members to arrive. He had faith that they would all show up because they always do. He and Justin had told Zhengting they were sleeping in Xiao Gui and Linong’s room and the NEX7 leader had been in such a sullen mood that he hadn't questioned them. The younger members had stayed up all night devising their plan to perfection. They had only gotten a couple hours of sleep but it was nothing they weren't use to with busy schedules and training.

‘Fan Chengcheng, I swear you better at least have breakfast for me’ Zhangjing whined walking into the dining room with Yanjun in tow. His eyes lit up when he found coffee, toast and sliced fruits on the table.

‘Of course ge, I don’t have a death wish’

‘What is that suppose to mean?’ Zhangjing shot back, indignation in his voice and glaring at Chengcheng who was laughing in his seat.

‘Relax Jing, you know its true, no one likes you when your hungry’ Yanjun smacks his best friend’s butt before sitting down and pulling the seat out beside him for Zhangjing.

When Ziyi appears five minutes later they spend the first few minutes eating before commencing their meeting.

‘You all know why I have called you here’ Chengcheng starts ‘Zheng ge and Kun are being awkward and its making it uncomfortable for all of us and we need to put a stop to it’

‘It’s only been one day, Cheng’ Zhangjing returns, stuffing more fruit into his mouth.

‘Sure its been one day for you but you don’t have to share a room with Zhengzheng! Imagine how much Justin and I are suffering’ he points to the youngest who pouts in response ‘You know what Zheng is like when he is in a mood, we need to do something!’

‘Alright what do the children propose then’ Yanjun asks

‘We get them together!’ Justin declares jumping out of his seat like an excited puppy, causing the others to chuckle at his enthusiasm.

‘Exactly. I mean we all see the way they look at each other. If one of them would just say something they could be married by now, it has gone on so long’ Chengcheng concludes.

‘What’s the plan?’ Ziyi asks with a smile on his face that Chengcheng doesn't understand.

‘Does Kun know that gege likes him?’ Justin questions eyebrow raised, staring at Ziyi. The youngster’s powers of perception had always been extraordinary.

‘I think he suspects something, Zhengzheng accidentally put his hand on his crotch yesterday and then freaked out’ Ziyi replies coolly so as not to betray his best friend’s trust while keeping Justin’s suspicions at bay.

‘Oh yeah I saw that’ Chengcheng chimes in and Ziyi is happy to have dodged any further questions.

‘This will be easier then we thought then if Kun ge already thinks gege wants to get in his pants’ Justin claps happily.

‘How old are you?!’ Zhangjing scoffs shaking his head in mock outrage at the youngest.

‘Please I’m more mature than you’ Justin pokes his tongue out at Zhangjing in response.

The youngsters go over their plan with the other members which involves forcing the two absent to admit their feelings for one another by having the members closest to each manipulate them into it.

‘Alright so team Zhengting will consist of the banana geges, Gui, Justin and myself’ Chengcheng advises.

‘That is more than half the group! That only leaves Ziyi and Nongnong handling Kun’ Zhangjing objects.

‘Ge we all know Zhengzheng is the more high maintenance of the two in fact, we probably only need Ziyi for Kun’

‘Then what’s my job?’ asks Nongnong sounding dejected.

‘We need you to be by Kunkun’s side all day with Ziyi, Nong. Zhengzheng can’t help himself, he has to check on ALL his kids so at some point he will come check on you even if your with Kun’ Chengcheng snickers impressed by his own genius ‘You have the most important job today, Nong, you’re actually secretly a part of team Zhengzheng but you have to pretend to be team Kun, can you handle that?’. Linong immediately perks up, nodding and high fives Chengcheng.

‘Alright lets go over everyones else’s roles, Jun ge, you’re job is to make Zheng ge look fuckable’

‘My job is what?’ Yanjun’s asks incredulous.

‘To make Zhengzheng look fuckable’ Chengcheng repeats ‘I mean that’s your whole vibe isn’t it?’

Yanjun considers the compliment for a moment and nods smugly at the acknowledgement of his aesthetic. ‘Fine, I can do that’ he agrees.

‘Justin your job is to be as cute and needy as possible, Gui will help you. Xiao Gui will teases you, the two of you start bickering and then you go cry to mummy. We need soft nurturing, Zhengzheng! Our plan won’t work if he isn’t sulking, you good?’

Justin fist pumps and Xiao Gui dabs simultaneously before they high five each other and laugh.

‘Jing ge your job is to try to convince Zhengzheng to talk to Kun. It has to be you, he’ll find anyone else suspicious and he listens to you. Ziyi bro, your job is the same but for Kun. Does everyone know what they're meant to do? Any questions?’ Chengcheng looks around and sees Nongnong’s hand up ‘Yes Nong?’

‘What will you be doing?’

Chengcheng smiles, wiggles his shoulders and the other members instantly know better then to ask for answers. Because when its comes to Chengcheng's schemes deniability is always the safest route.

*******

Zhengting wakes to find Yanjun sitting on Chengcheng’s bed opposite him, he smiles at Yanjun before memories of the day before flood his brain and he groans and lifts the covers back over his head.

‘It wasn't that bad, Ting. Get up! I brought you coffee’

Zhengting lowers his blanket and eyes Yanjun suspiciously. Yanjun moves to reach for the cup of coffee on the floor beside him and hand it to Zhengting, who hesitates but takes it and happily sips from the cup.

‘Why are you here and my kids aren’t?’ Zhengting quizzes

‘The kids are having breakfast and I didn’t want you to sulk in bed all day. Besides I am here to call in my favour, little fairy’

‘Favour?’

‘Yes for saving you from Kun yesterday at dance practice remember?’ Yanjun’s words jogs Zhengting’s memory of yesterday’s events more and he hides his face behind the cup in his hands.

‘Fine, what do you want?’

‘I want to dress you!’ Yanjun’s signature dimple popping out as he smiles at Zhengting.

‘You want to do what?!’

‘You heard me. The best way to recover from yesterday is to act unbothered and that is what you’re going to do. So get up and get yourself ready while I rifle through your clothes, we’re going to make you irresistible’

Zhengting sighed, he wanted nothing more then to go back to bed and forget where he was. He wished he’d woken up at the Yuehua dorms this morning instead of having to face another awkward day of avoiding Xukun. But Zhengting knew that there was no point fighting Yanjun once the older had his mind set on something and he had saved him yesterday so Zhengting begrudgingly gets out of bed.

When Zhengting gets out of the bathroom he find Yanjun has laid out his clothes for him and curses Yanjun when he sees his selection. Zhengting is dressed and staring at himself in the mirror shaking his head by the time Yanjun returns. Yanjun eyes roam over the outfit he’d picked out distressed black skinny jeans covering almost none of Zhengting’s thighs, an oversized sheer white button up and black choker. Yanjun walked over to Zhengting unbuttons more of the top buttons, tucks one side of the shirt in and steps back to admire his masterpiece. Just about anything look good on the dancer but Yanjun congratulated himself because their leader was going to be very distracted all day, thanks to him.

‘Junjun, I look like I’m going clubbing instead of to practice, I’m overdressed!’

‘Ting, overdressed is a lifestyle for you. You are always overdressed!’ Yanjun teases ‘All I did was make sure that you look hot in hopes that it will give you your confidence back’

‘What do you mean? I am confident!’

‘Absolutely… when you aren’t around Kun’ Yanjun states matter of factly and Zhengting can’t argue because he knows he is shy around Xukun. Something about Cai Xukun caused Zhengting to collapse into a shy giggling mess even before he realised he had feelings for their leader.

Zhengting grabs his make up bag ‘fine if were gong to do this, then let’s do this’ he says resolutely and Yanjun beams at him and smacks his ass.

‘That’s my favourite fairy!’ he encourages before walking out the door to find the others.

When Zhengting finally emerges from his room he finds Yanjun in the hallway leaning against the wall opposite his bedroom door. The dancer has a burgundy smokey eye, with heavy black eyeliner and his lips tinted a shade of ruby. He had managed to somehow make his already eye catching features even more striking, living up to his fairy nickname. Yanjun’s eyes go big and his lips part as if to say something but nothing comes out. Zhengting giggles and smacks the older on the chest lightly which snaps him out of his daze.

‘Ting, don't take this the wrong way but I’d fuck you right now and my standards are high’ Yanjun compliments making the younger blush ‘now lets go before I switch sides, the others are waiting outside’.

*******

‘Okay so do you all know today’s schedule, boys?’ Xukun addresses the members who had already gathered in front of the cars. His question was met with silence, ‘boys?’ he repeated but once again no one answers. Xukun looks up and notices the members all staring at something behind him with varying expression, Zhangjing has his mouth wide open, Chengcheng is giddy with excitement and the others all look shocked. Xukun turns to see what the commotion is about and he is sure his heart stops.

‘Bro…’ Ziyi whispers beside him.

Xukun swallows hard as Yanjun and Zhengting make their way towards the rest of the group. Zhengting is fussing over his belt and seems oblivious to the reactions he has drawn from the other members. When they finally arrive Yanjun high fives Chengcheng who is smiling like a cheshire cat at Zhengting. Zhengting looks up from fiddling with his belt and steps back self-consciously after realising all eyes are on him.

‘What?’ Zhengting asks defensively.

‘Ge you look…’ Nongnong starts

‘Hot! Right?’ Yanjun finishes a little too smugly for Xukun’s liking.

‘Yeah’ Nongnong beams before engulfing Zhengting in hug.

The others follow, showering the dancer with compliments as Xukun stands in the back unable to look away from him. Zhengting blushes and laughs shyly only making him more breath taking, Xukun knows because he feels like he hasn't had air since Zhengting arrived. Ziyi nudges him on the shoulder and he realises that he has been staring at the dancer mouth agape and now the dancer was looking back at him concerned.

‘Kun?’ Zhengting head tilts to the side and Xukun swears a hand has reached inside him and tightened around his heart. He blinks back blankly, still unable to think coherently.

‘Bro’ Ziyi gently prompts again and Xukun forces himself to look down at the ground and regain his bearings.

‘You do know we’re going to dance practice and we’re recording it today, right?’ Xukun panics but instantly regrets his choice of words especially when he sees the hurt expression on the dancer’s face.

‘Ting can out move most of us no matter what he is wearing’ Yanjun interjects, arm protectively placed on Zhengting’s shoulder ‘come on little fairy, you’ll just have to prove it to him’. Yanjun leads Zhengting towards the second car, he holds the door open for both Zhengting and Zhangjing. Yanjun looks back at Xukun and shakes his head in disappointment before climbing in himself and slamming the door closed.

The youngsters, Ziyi and Xukun are left standing outside the cars in awkward silence, as they watch the banana’s car pull away. Chengcheng pats Xukun’s shoulder and tries to find words to comfort their leader but only manages to shrug his shoulders before ushering Justin and Xiao Gui to their car. When the third car pulls away Xukun looks up at Ziyi whose gentle sympathetic expression is enough to tell Xukun just how much of a mess he has made, he has even managed to wipe the eternal smile of Nongnong’s face.

‘Ziyi, what did I just do?’ Xukun asks, after Nongnong climbs into the backseat of their car, already knowing the answer.

‘It’ll be okay, bro. It’s Zhengzheng, he’ll forgive you’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. They will get together soon... maybe. It's a slow burn after all. I promise it'll be worth it. They will be super fluffy as a couple.


	6. Don't catch me, I like the feeling of falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xukun messed up and doesn't know how to fix it.  
> Zhengting is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slower update then usual but it is a heavier chapter because a lot had to happen. Sorry!

The car ride was painfully quiet, Xukun couldn’t bring himself to look at the other two. _You know we have dance practice today, right?_ Xukun cursed himself internally for the hundredth time since getting into the car. Of all the things he could have said when he’d had the dancer standing in front him look like he’d walked out of one of his dreams, eyes looking at him expectantly, he went with the most useless. _Of course, Zhengting knows we’re going to dance practice, idiot!_ He was frustrated at himself for mentally blanking out and anxious because he knew that when they got to the studio Zhengting wouldn’t be the only member upset with him. All the members of Nine Percent were close from their time on Idol Producer and they had become closer since becoming a group but unquestionably the most universally adored was Zhengting. The older members babied him and he babied the younger members. Xukun had learnt early on as leader that the whole group’s mood could shift based on the lead dancer’s. Today would be a struggle unless he could fix this.

‘You aren’t really worried about Zheng ge not being able to dance are you, Kun?’ Linong’s question breaks Xukun out of his train of thought ‘because he just wanted to dress up a little and Yanjun ge is right, it probably won’t affect his dancing’

Xukun sometimes forgot how naive Nongnong was, this whole time he was worried that the leader was genuinely upset that the dancer’s attire would impede their dance practice. Nongnong’s concern for him only made Xukun hate himself more.

‘No Nongnong, I’m not worried, I was just surprised that’s all’

‘Oh’ Linong thinks for a moment ‘do you think Zhengzheng knows that?’ the words stung Xukun because from the expression on the dancer’s face after, he didn't think so.

The car pulls up to parking lot and they make their way up to the floor of their practice room. When they arrive Xukun can see Justin sitting on the floor of the hallway just outside the entrance. Justin stands when he sees them and makes his way towards them.

‘Ge, can we talk’ he addresses Xukun.

Xukun gives a silent nod and gestures for Ziyi to take Linong and go ahead without him.

‘What can I do for you?’ Xukun asks already knowing the answer.

‘Kun ge, from the day we met I’ve always admired you for your awareness. You know exactly what is needed from you in every situation. It’s why you’re so successful at what you do’ the youngest stops trying to chose his words carefully when addressing the leader ‘which is why I believe you know who gege got all dressed up for’

‘Justin…’

‘No let me finish. Zhengzheng spends so much of his time looking after everyone that sometimes we all forget just how much he needs to be taken care of because he doesn't leave anything for himself. You only have to do this for eighteen months, he has to look after us for the rest of his life. Imagine having to take care of me and Chengcheng your whole life!’ the youngest laughs, before mellowing again ‘Just don’t make his life harder, he doesn't need things upsetting him or stressing him more. Please’

Xukun stared at the youngest standing in front of him and for a moment he envied Zhengting because he wasn't sure anyone cared enough to do the same for him. But knowing that Zhengting was loved so much that the youngest was imploring him to be more considerate on the dancer’s behalf also made his own affection and admiration for Zhengting grow. When Justin left him to rejoin the others without waiting for a response, Xukun was left alone to consider his next course of action, the burden to fix his mistake weighing heavier on him now after their conversation.

*******

Zhengting was sitting on the floor, back against the wall with his head resting on Zhangjing’s shoulder. Half of the member’s were gathered around him showering him with compliments and assuring him that their leader didn't mean what he said. When Nongnong and Ziyi walk in Zhenting looks up and Ziyi shot him a sympathetic smile.

‘He is just stressed’ Zhangjing says beside him ‘don’t worry about it’

‘He is an idiot’ Yanjun shakes his head, taking a sip of the water in his hand.

Ziyi and Nongnong come and join the others on the floor and Zhengting smiles at both softly, all the self confidence drained by the one remark from Xukun. He felt subconscious and tired, he wanted so badly to go home and change and was annoyed at himself for being so easily swayed by Yanjun earlier that morning.

When Justin walks into their practice room, Zhengting is surprised, he had been so caught up in his wounded pride that he hadn't even noticed his youngest was missing. Justin bounds over in all his youthful exuberance, grabs Zhengting around the waist, dragging him to his feet and hugging him tightly.

‘Gege, cheer up! If you’re sad. I’m sad’ Justin pouts and a gentle smile instantly forms on the older’s face.

‘Well I don’t want my Jiajia sad’ Zhengting squeezes Justin back. Justin looks at Chengcheng over Zhengting’s shoulder and winks getting a thumbs up in return.

Zhengting still has his arm wrapped around his youngest when Xukun enters the room. He watches as Xukun places his bag down and looks over at the group who all, except Ziyi, refuse to acknowledge his presence. Zhengting playful sticks his tongue out at Xukun to break the tension, who smiles back gratefully.

‘Looks like the leader is here we better start practice’ Zhengting remarks, forcing the others to begrudgingly get up and head towards Xukun. Zhengting lets go of Justin but another pair of hands replaces the youngest’s around his waist.

‘Confidence little fairy’ Yanjun whispers into his ear, giving his waist a gentle squeeze.

They are all standing in front of Xukun who is giving them a run down of the days schedule again. They had two hours of practice ahead before lunch and then they would film the dance practice and watch it together so they could work on anything that needed improving for the rest of the afternoon. Xukun had flourished as a leader over the last couple of months, Zhengting thought as he admired Xukun calmly relaying information to the group. Some of the members were still upset with Xukun on Zhengting’s behalf, which he loved them for, as was evident by the frowns on their faces but they all respected Xukun enough to give him their attention.

‘Okay does everyone remember the choreography for Rule Breaker?’

‘No, I need Zhengzheng ge to show me’ Justin whines and Zhengting looks at his youngest confused because Justin was a main dancer who he was sure knew the choreography perfectly.  
’Gege, demonstrate for me! demonstrate for me!’ the youngest had now grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and was tugging on it. Zhengting looked over at Chengcheng who had a mischievous glint in his eyes and his gut told him his kids were up to something.

‘I want Ting to demonstrate the choreography again too!’ Yanjun backs up Justin’s request and was soon followed by a chorus of ‘me too’ from the remaining members.

‘Okay, okay! Zhengzheng do you mind?’ Xukun requests, Zhengting shakes his head.

The rest of the members except Yanjun move towards the corner of the room, giving Zhengting time to do a few quick stretches to warm up.

‘Do you trust me, Ting?’

‘Yes..’ Zhengting answers cautiously because while he did trust Yanjun, it wasn’t always advisable.

Yanjun walks over to Zhengting, untucks his shirt, unbuttons the bottom few buttons until only two buttons are holding the shirt together and tugs his jeans lower so they sit on his hip bone. Zhengting watches him in confusion and opens his mouth to protest but is stopped by a gentle squeeze of his hip.

‘Trust me, little fairy. I’m doing you a favour’ Yanjun whispers into his ear before walking away to join the others.

*******

Xukun watches Zhengting from his spot on the floor with the others and can't help but appreciate the dancer’s svelte body as he gracefully stretches in preparation to dance. Something burns up inside Xukun when Yanjun suddenly steps forward and rearranges the dancer’s clothes. Zhengting was affectionate by nature, he was very comfortable with people touching him and would happily cling to anyone he was close to but Xukun felt Yanjun had gotten a little too handsy with the dancer the last couple of days and it annoyed him. Xukun looks up and finds Yanjun staring at him while he whispers something into Zhengting’s ear, his hand on the dancer’s hip. Yanjun smirks at him as he walks towards the rest of the group.

‘You’re welcome’ he remarks as he walks past Xukun before sitting behind him next to Chengcheng who gives him a fist bump. Xukun knew they were up to something but he doesn't dare to ask what because a panicked Chengcheng only lead to his schemes getting grander.

Xukun looked back at the dancer who was getting into position, Zhengting motions for Justin to press play. As soon as the music starts and the dancer begins to move Xukun realises what Yanjun has done. His eyes go big as he watches Zhengting’s shirt now barely being held together, fly up as he moves to the music. Xukun bites his lower lip as the dancer’s well refined abs are repeatedly exposed, accentuated by different movements. Xukun finds his gaze drawn to the apex of Zhengting’s hip bone to where the start of his tattoo can just be seen above the waistband of his jeans and he finds himself swallowing hard imagining where exactly that tattoo ended.

It wasn't the first time Xukun had thought about any of these things but in the past he had always been comfortable knowing that only he and Ziyi knew what he was thinking about when he watched Zhengting. This time was different though, when Xukun looked up at the mirrored wall behind Zhengting he found his gaze met by Chengcheng and Yanjun who were watching him intently. Xukun wanted the floor to open up and swallow him. The room suddenly felt muggy and he could feel his ears burning. When the music stopped suddenly and applause erupted around him he looked up to find Zhengting had finished his performance. The other members got up to fawn over the dancer and Xukun took the opportunity to grab Ziyi and pull him aside.

‘Do the others know I like Zhengzheng?’

‘They suspect you do, they hope you do because Zhengzheng likes you but I haven't said anything, Bro’

‘Be honest with me, am I obvious about it?’ Xukun asks his best friend but Ziyi doesn't answer, instead he smiles and pats Xukun on the back. Xukun winces at his best friend’s response, he doesn't need Ziyi to speak to know what he means. Xukun has a internal meltdown thinking about how to manage the members when they were all scrutinising his every interactions with Zhengting.

‘Just pretend you’re on stage for the rest of the day, bro’ Ziyi suggests and he hugs his best friend for knowing him so well. Ziyi was right, shy off stage Xukun couldn't handle this but over confident onstage Xukun could, he just needed to be the latter until he worked out what to do next.

‘Alright everyone positions, lets get it’ he snapped, onstage persona taking over, this would be the most difficult performance of his life.

*******

‘Ah ah ah. Ow. Damn it!’

Zhengting turns around and see Chengcheng on the ground clutching at his leg. All the members rush over to check on him.

‘What happened?’ Zhengting asks Justin who is sitting next to his best friend checking Chengcheng’s leg for injuries.

‘I don't know, gege. He must have landed funny because he was fine a minute ago’

‘Are you okay, didi?’ Zhengting asked Chengcheng, affectionately rubbing his shoulder to comforter the younger one. Chengcheng nods and his cheeky grin returns in seconds. Chengcheng is helped to a seat by Ziyi and Justin rushes to bring him a bottle of water.

‘Alright why don't we break for lunch early’ Xukun announces ‘Ziyi lets go get..’

‘NO!’ Chengcheng yells cause Zhengting to yelp in surprise beside him ‘I need Ziyi to stay because I’m hurt and he always cares medicine on him. Zhengzheng will go with you’

‘WHAT?!’ Zhengting hits the same shoulder of Chengcheng’s he was rubbing a few moments ago.

‘It’s fine, I can go alone if you need Ziyi’

‘You sure, bro?’ Xukun nods at Ziyi in response and heads towards the door.

Chengcheng nudges Zhengting and motions after Xukun. Zhengting scowls and hits Chengcheng again.

‘He would go with you’ Chengcheng reasons knowing that, that is all it would take to sway to the dancer. Zhengting sighs and looks at Chengcheng who raises his eyebrows a couple of times and smirks.

‘Kunkun wait’ Zhengting moves to follow the group leader hating himself for being so easily manipulated by his own kids.

‘Gege!’ Justin shouts out, grabbing his jacket from the floor and running over to throw it over Zhengting’s shoulders. Zhengting ruffles the youngest hair and whispers a thank you before following Xukun out the door.

The wait for the elevator is awkward, Zhengting puts his arms through the sleeves of Justin’s jacket feeling exposed being so close to Xukun. He finds his gaze fixated on the ground, unable to look at Xukun. Neither had spoken since leaving the practice room and Zhengting had spent every minute of silence plotting ways to kill Chengcheng. The elevator door opens, Zhengting quickly rushes inside and moves to the back corner but to his dismay Xukun follows him and stands beside him. When the elevator door closes Xukun steps in front of him and Zhengting finds himself unable to breathe. Zhengting knew that things were bad, he and Xukun were close and even when they were apart they spoke constantly, but he wasn't ready to have this conversation.

Xukun reaches for Zhengting’s shirt and begins to button up the buttons that Yanjun had undone earlier. Zhengting tenses and pushes himself flat against the back wall of the elevator, his eyes following Xukun’s hands moving from one button to the next. Xukun takes the sides of the jacket Zhengting is wearing and pulls them together, he works the zip upwards and takes a step back to look over Zhengting.

‘Everyone stares at you already, let’s not give them anymore reasons to’ Xukun says quietly.

The door of the elevator opens and Xukun turn and exits leaving Zhengting froze, mouth open, staring after him. It takes Zhengting a moment to compose himself and follow, purposely staying behind Xukun, mind still a mess from what just happened. _Why would Xukun care who looks at me?_ Zhengting thinks to himself confused. They collect lunch and return to the others, without another word shared between them.

After lunch, Xukun checks on Chengcheng who has recovered so the group film their dance practice as planned and sit down to watch it together. The room is abuzz with chatter afterwards as the members discuss the video. Zhengting hears Nongnong asking Xiao Gui if he had come across as manly in the video. Justin who is sitting beside him is praising himself for how handsome he’d looked and Zhengting has the strong urge to give his youngest child a beating for being so conceited. Instead however he stays where he is sitting on the floor fiddling with a loose thread on his shirt sleeve trying to calm himself, hoping the flush painted on his cheeks would quickly fade. He was still feeling flustered from earlier, unable to remove Xukun from his thoughts.

‘Zhengzheng, you’re very quiet. Are you okay?’ Xukun asks, gently lifting Zhengting’s chin to look over his face. Zhengting flinches at the contact, puzzled at when and how Xukun had gotten so close to him without him noticing. Zhengting nods unable to meet Xukun’s gaze. How could he when ever since the incident in the elevator all he could think about was the grunting noises Xukun made fourteen seconds into Rule Breaker and how he’d spent the whole afternoon fantasising about the ways in which he could elicit the same sounds from Kun if left alone with him. Xukun isn't moving however, hand still gently holding his chin waiting for a verbal response.

‘I’m just tired’ Zhengting manages. Xukun gently strokes Zhengting’s cheek with his thumb but withdraws and leaves. Zhengting finally manages to look up and finds the other members have gone silent and are now staring at him. Zhengting pulls his knees up to his chest and buries his face in them. He doesn't know what has gotten into Xukun today but it is causing him to fall to pieces. He feels a gentle hand on his knee and then two arms wrap around him.

‘Are you okay, little fairy?’ Yanjun pulls him closer to his body and Zhengting relaxes a little and looks up to find Zhangjing sitting in front of him.

‘I don't understand what is happening’ he whimpers and Yanjun sniggers beside him. Zhangjing swats at Yanjun and gives him a look.

‘If it helps Ting, I don't know if Kun knows whats happening either’ Yanjun says patting Zhengting’s side.  
  
They practice for a few more hours before deciding to head home. Zhengting was exhausted, he considered skipping dinner tonight and going straight to bed after his shower. Zhengting is about to climb into the car with the Bananas when he sees Xukun talking to Xiao Gui. Xiao Gui nods and runs over to climb into the first car with Ziyi and Linong. Zhengting looks over to Xukun whose eyes meet his before climbing into the car with Chengcheng and Justin. Xukun smiles at Zhengting, the same smile that Zhengting had only ever seen Xukun use after a performance, Xukun raises an eyebrow and winks before closing the car door.

‘Zhengzheng, come on lets go! I’m starving’ Zhangjing whines, prompting Zhengting to climb into the car. He leans his head back against the carseat and sighs, still unable to understand what was happening and unsure if he wanted to. Maybe he would ask Xukun or his kids tomorrow when he’d recovered, he thought before shutting his eyes to get some much needed sleep.

*******

Justin and Chengcheng stared at Xukun sitting in the seat in front of them. Their scheming hadn't gone exactly as planned. Half way through the day Xukun’s behaviour changed catching the whole group off guard. So the two kids were wary when Xukun had asked to swap seats with Xiao Gui and ride with them. Xukun looks back at them and relaxes, easing back into his normal self. He smiles shyly causing both of the younger members to look at each other in confusion.

‘My boys I need your help’

‘With?’ Justin asks carefully

‘Zhengzheng’ Xukun blushes

Chengcheng chokes on air and Justin hops off his seat, in excitement, restrained only by his seat belt. Xukun laughs and runs a nervous hand through his hair. Xukun is relieved to finally be able to stop pretending to be unfazed by his growing affection towards Zhengting in front of the other members. Today had been a struggle for him and he didn't want to have to repeat it so he had decided that it was time to confront the dancer. Ziyi had suggests enlisting Zhengting’s kids and Xukun had agreed it was the best course of action because no one knew Zhengting better.

‘Don’t worry, Kun ge, we got this’ Chengcheng winks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost there! These two should work out there issues soon. Hopefully. Cuteness is coming! Thanks for reading.


	7. Our family puts the diss in dysfunctional...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole group come together to help plot how to get Xukun together with Zhengting. Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We step into our maknae's shoes for the first time while the group discusses whether to help Xukun and then back to a nervous Xukun.
> 
> I'm sorry it has taken so long to update but it is finally here so hopefully you have fun with it!

Justin walks into Xukun and Ziyi’s room where the rest of the members have gathered minus Zhengting. Chengcheng and himself had decided to split up upon arriving home, Chengcheng had gone to gather the others for the second emergency meeting of the day and his job had been to distract Zhengting. Distracting the dancer had been easy enough, all it had involved was one phone call to Quanzhe asking him to facetime Zhengting to keep him busy, then a second phone call to Quanzhe threatening to hurt him if he told Zhengting anything about their plan and then a final phone call to Wenjun to ask him to facetime with Quanzhe when he had realised that the little hamster was utterly incapable of keeping secrets from their NEX7 leader without supervision, he was the favourite child after all.

‘Where is he?’ Chengcheng asks as Justin settles on Ziyi’s bed between him and Xiao Gui.

‘He is in our room facetiming with Quanzhe and Wenjun ge, we have time. I asked that one of them text me when they hang up anyway’

‘He won't come in here regardless, he might be suspicious but he is still avoiding Kun so he won't come into Zi and Kun ge’s room’ Chengcheng reasons and Justin nods in agreement.

‘Why are we here?’ Zhangjing asks gnawing his way through an apple, sitting on the desk in Ziyi and Xukun’s room, Yanjun beside him.

Justin looks across from him at Xukun who is sitting on his own bed between Ziyi and Linong, clearly nervous, staring down at the floor. This was the most vulnerable Xukun had ever allowed himself to be in front of the group, this was hard for Xukun who wasn't the best at expressing his emotions, Justin observed. But it made the youngest feel a little more comfortable knowing that his beloved gege, Zhengting, meant enough to Xukun that he was willing to ask the rest of the members for help.

‘Kunkun needs our help’ Justin motions towards Xukun and the room falls silent, everyone looking expectantly at the group leader.

‘I… umm’

‘It’s okay, bro’ Ziyi reassures, Xukun turns towards his best friend who nods his encouragement.

‘I like Zhengzheng’ Xukun manages.

‘We all LOVE Ting, did you seriously call a meeting just to tell us that?’ Yanjun challenges, determined to force Xukun to elaborate. Xukun seems too nervous to register the sarcasm because his eyes never leave the floor.

Justin looks over at Yanjun, who is sitting arms folded looking at Xukun defiantly and finds himself smiling at the knowledge that all the other members are as protective of his gege as he and Chengcheng are. He loves Zhengting more then he would ever admit to his NEX7 leader. It had been Zhengting who had encouraged him during days as a trainee, Zhengting who had protected him when they went to Korea for Produce 101 and it had also been Zhengting who he had spent sleepless nights deciding whether to join Idol Produce with. Before this meeting, Chengcheng and he had discussed the ramifications if anything were to happen between Xukun and Zhengting, they were nervous but they wanted Zhengting to be happy because he deserved to be. It calmed him significantly knowing that no matter what this evolved into, Zhengting had all the members to fall back on if his kids weren't enough.

‘I think what Kun means by ‘likes’…’ Chengcheng wiggles his eyebrows ‘is that he wants exclusive rights to Zhengzheng’s abs’

‘Well if abs is all he is after then he shares a room with Ziyi, I’m sure Zi ge will let you touch his if you ask nicely’ Xiao Gui burst into a fit of laughter bringing Chengcheng with him and Justin has to grab a pillow from Ziyi’s bed and hit both to calm them. He questioned somedays how he was the maknae when the two sitting beside him acted more immature .

‘Sounds to me like you have spent too much time look at Ziyi’s abs, Gui’ Yanjun remarks eyebrow raised.

‘Oh please! Everyone knows that all the members have abs except me and Jing ge even the person previously know as Fat Chengcheng is starting to form them, the traitor!’ Xiao Gui pokes his tongue out at Chengcheng whose face contorts into mock indignation at the jibe.

‘I’ll have you know that I could have abs if I wanted but there are enough around and I like being special’ Zhangjing protests, earning him a comforting pat on the shoulder from Yanjun.

Justin looks back at Xukun who had been oddly silent throughout the whole exchange, usually their leader would have stepped in by now and asked them to stop bickering but his gaze was still firmly on his shoes, only looking up occasionally to look over at Ziyi for reassurance who would smile gently and nod in response.

‘You look nervous, Kun ge. Why? It’s just us here, no one is judging you’ Justin asks their leader and the room falls silent again as all attention returns to Xukun.

An awkwardness falls over the room as Xukun tries to form words and fails. This was out of their normally shy leader’s comfort zone. Xukun wasn't the type to openly discuss how he felt, he was either all business or being playful. In all the time they’d known him, he reserved his rare moments of vulnerability to private moments between himself and Ziyi or Zhengting. That he was willing to open himself up to the group and ask for help had meant that this was important to him which reassured the maknae that assisting Xukun in pursuing Zhengting was the right thing to do. Justin wouldn't want his Zheng ge to be with anyone who wasn’t serious about him.

‘Don’t be nervous, Kun ge! I’d date you’ Linong blurts out after a long period of silence. Everyone turns to look at him a mixture of bemused and confused.

‘What?! Are you into boys Nong?’ Xiao Gui finally asks unable to contain himself and Linong’s eye go big in response only just realising the implications of what he had said innocently. It took all of Justin’s will power not to pinch his big naive cheeks for being so cute.

‘No… I… that isn’t…’ Linong started flustered ‘Kunkun ge is handsome and kind and I just don't want him to be nervous’ Xukun gives Linong a hug and Justin sees his body visibly relax.

‘Don’t worry Nongnong, we get what you mean’ Zhangjing reassures the younger member ‘actually it isn't a bad idea, what if we all say who we would date out of the members and why. Just to help Kun relax’

A melody of _what? why?_ and groans are heard around the room but Zhangjing stares everyone down and the other members know its futile to fight the eldest member.

‘Fine. I would date Justin because he is the most handsome’ Justin answers confidently but is quickly rebuked by a unanimous chorus of _Huang Minghao!_ from the older members and pillows smacking him from the younger ones ‘Okay, okay! I would date Yanjun ge because he is a flirt and would compliment me all the time, none of you appreciate just how lucky you are to have me as the maknae!’

‘Well we know who Nongnong would choose so Fan Chengcheng, you’re next!’ Zhangjing turns the attention to Chengcheng who is deep in thought. Justin knows his best friend well enough to know that Chengcheng loves to overthink the stupid things so this could be awhile.

‘Ziyi ge’ Chengcheng finally responds ‘because he is always making sure we’re healthy and happy and it’s nice having someone take care of you’

The other members silently nod their agreement, surprised at the sincerity and lack of sass from Chengcheng’s answer, Ziyi high fives him and Chengcheng nods proudly.

‘Xiao Gui, your turn’

‘I would date no one!’ Xiao Gui spits out, arms crossed.

‘Shut up, Gui. Just because Bufun didn’t make it into Nine Percent and the rest of us aren't willing to spank you!’ Chengcheng answers, his usual sass returning in record speed.

‘Fine, I’d date Chengcheng because I like having a little extra booty to grab onto. Fat ass!’ Xiao Gui snaps back flipping off Chengcheng and the room erupts into a fit of laughter as the two try hitting each other playfully over Justin who recoils backwards to protect himself.

‘Alright. Settle down everyone! Settle down! Ziyi, your turn’ Zhangjing brings order back to the room while everyone tries to catch their breath.

‘Zhengting’ Ziyi answers without pausing to think which causes Xukun to look at his best friend surprised. Ziyi smirks, eyebrow raised at Xukun's reaction and continues ‘his attractive and affectionate and flexible, bro’

Xukun's jaw drops and he chokes on air causing the room to collapse into laughter for the second time in a matter of minutes.

‘I would choose Ting for the same reasons and more’ Yanjun announces as everyone begins to settle again ‘whoever gets that little fairy is a very lucky individual’ he finishes eyes firmly on Xukun who gives him an look of understanding in return.

‘Well that just leaves me then. I would date Kunkun because it would be nice to be around someone who is handsome and not a complete narcissist’ Zhangjing answers turning to look at his best friend just to clarify further who he had just referred to as a narcissist.

‘Firstly, if you were capable of loving anything as much as you love food it would definitely be me’ Yanjun rebuts ‘secondly no one would tolerate your mood swings and cravings as much as I do, I have limited dating experience because we’ve spent so much time training but I do know that whatever it is you are going through, girls only go through one week a month’

If it was possible for a person to disintegrate from a glare alone, Yanjun would definitely have died on the spot. Zhangjing’s eyes are wild and transfixed on Yanjun as he repeatedly slaps the younger banana into Ziyi and Xukun’s desk. The other members bite their bottom lip trying heavily to refraining from laughing in case the eldest’s wrath turns to them instead. Everyone knew that the only thing scarier then an angry Zhangjing was an angry Zhengting.

‘Jing ge, don’t kill him. They food in jail probably isn’t great’ Xukun suddenly interrupts bravely. Zhangjing turns around and softens at the sight of Xukun smiling for the first time since they all gathered and sits back down after throwing one final death stare at Yanjun who is still grinning triumphantly despite the beating he just received.

‘I have a crush on Zhengzheng’ Xukun admits ‘its probably more than a crush to be honest’

Linong and Ziyi both wrap their arms around Xukun and squeeze him tightly. Zhangjing gets up to walk over and ruffle Xukun’s hair and Justin reaches across from where he is sitting opposite Xukun and pats his knee. Xukun smiles at his members appreciatively and sighs, relieved to finally have been able to admit his feelings for Zhengting to the others openly.

‘Don’t worry, ge. He likes you too. So much’ Justin reassures Xukun and a small smile appears on the leader’s face.

‘We’re all here to help’ Zhangjing affirms and then turns his attention to the young Yuehuas ‘do you have a plan?’

‘Of course’ Justin and Chengcheng say in unison, Chengcheng wiggling his eyebrows.

 

*******

 

As Xukun looked around the room at his group discussing the younger members’ plans to help him finally confess to Zhengting, a gamut of thoughts and emotions sweep over him. Xukun was filled with gratitude and love for his members, anxiety for what they were about to do and a feeling that he couldn't quiet describe when he thought about Zhengting, other than it made him feel like he couldn’t breathe.

‘Kun ge, does that sound go to you?’ the youngest looks up to check with the leader and Xukun nods not really sure what he just agreed to but trusting that his friends would guide him through it when the time came, especially Ziyi.  
  
‘Alright then everyone knows what to do. Any questions?’ Chengcheng begins to wrap up their conversation and panic starts to overtake Xukun.

‘Wait… Wait… Wait!’ Xukun fumbles nervously.

‘ _All I do is wait wait wait! You’re the one I’m waiting for_ ’ the other members harmonise together not missing a beat and Xukun smiles despite himself while the others laugh heartily at his expense.

‘What if I can’t do it? You know how shy I am and how shy Zhengzheng gets and it is going to be so awkward’ Xukun laments.

‘When has THE Cai Xukun ever not been able to do anything?’ the youngest states trying to bolster their leader’s confidence.

‘Right now I am just Kunkun though and with Zhengzheng…’

‘You’re a pile of mush?’ Chengcheng tease and Xukun blushes.

‘That’s a good thing though, ge’ Justin assures Xukun ‘Kunkun is who ge has feelings for. When the two of you are just talking, I look over at Zheng ge and he is completely whipped’

‘You both are, bro’ Ziyi interjects patting Xukun’s knee.

‘Don’t get us wrong! Zheng ge loves your stage self as well, it makes him flustered’ Chengcheng says suggestively, a sly smile on his face.

‘You mean watching Kun hip thrust makes him thirsty!’ Gui laughs, never a fan of subtlety.

‘Wang Linkai! There are minors in the room!’ Zhangjing scolds Xiao Gui instantly.

‘Are we really going to pretend that Justin doesn't know what sex means and that Kun ge and Ting ge haven’t been eye fucking each other since PPAP?’ Xiao Gui continues to roll on the bed in hysterics.

‘What is eye fucking?’ Linong asks naively, earning Xiao Gui a swift beating from both banana members. Xukun is rendered speechless and has gone bright red, hiding behind his hands.

‘Why don’t we wrap this up before Zhengzheng comes looking for us and gets suspicious’ Zhangjing suggests ‘lets go prepare dinner Nongnong’

Zhangjing grabs Linong’s arm and begins to drag him out of the room in hopes of distracting him from demanding an answer or worse asking more questions. The eldest gestures for Yanjun to grab Xiao Gui and follow and Yanjun complies albeit with difficult as Xiao Gui is even more mischievous then usual following their group conversation.

The room is suddenly quiet, Xukun still recovering from the embarrassment of Xiao Gui’s comments, Ziyi sitting beside him ever the supportive best friend. Xukun looks up and finds both Yuehua youngsters staring at him, their demeanours having suddenly shifted.

‘Ziyi ge, you know Xukun better then anyone, is he serious about Zhengzheng?’ Justin ask Ziyi but his gaze never leaves Xukun.

‘Very, bro’ Ziyi answer sincerely.

‘Okay then’ Justin replies simply but the weight of the words are heavy on Xukun. They were giving him permission to pursue Zhengting.

‘Kun ge…’ Chengcheng starts but is stopped when the youngest places a hand over his and squeezes it.

‘Not now Cheng. Kun ge is already nervous. Another time’ the youngest says softly, only just loud enough for Xukun and Ziyi to hear. He stands and motions for Chengcheng to follow him. They are both making their way towards the door when Chengcheng stops abruptly.

‘If our plan works out and I am a genius so they always do!’ Chengcheng exclaims dramatically ‘then you and us, we will be having words, Cai Xukun!’

Xukun watches as Chengcheng pretends to flip his hair over his shoulder and storms out, Justin simply nods and follows. Despite the humour in which they made their last statement, Xukun knows just how serious they are and knowing how protective they are of Zhengting makes him smile and fall that little bit more for the dancer.

‘Well I guess I am really doing this’ Xukun turns to his best friend now that they were alone in their room.

‘I guess so’ Ziyi stands and puts his hand on Xukun’s shoulder ‘but maybe you should shower first, bro. It'll help you relax. You look terrible’

Ziyi laughs quietly and leaves the room like the others, leaving Xukun alone to take in all the events of the day and ready himself for what’s to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has taken a lot longer to update because life got in the way. Also I miss our boys, the lack of Nine Percent content is killing me slowly!
> 
> I'll try to update more regularly but I can't make any promise.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. They make confessing looks so easy in the movies...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group have a movie night while Xukun builds the courage to confess his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been awhile and I am sorry but my ZhengKun are back and one step closer to finally confessing.

Xukun steps out of the bathroom after his shower shirtless, sweat pants hanging low on his hips still drying his hair with a towel. He looks up to find Justin sitting on the end of his bed with an eyebrow raised, lips curved upwards on one side.

‘If I took picture of you right now, gege, how much do you think your iKuns would pay me for it?’ he asks playful. Xukun laughs shyly and throws the towel his holding at the maknae.

‘Is there something I can do for you, Jia?’ Xukun ask grabbing a shirt from his wardrobe and sliding it over himself.

‘Actually I came to check if there was anything I could help my future stepdad with, I’m a Zheng ge expert after all’

Xukun ruffles Justin’s hair and takes a seat next to him on the bed.

‘Future? I thought I was already your co parent?’ Xukun teased.

‘Please ge, you are a great leader but if you can’t stop Chengcheng with just a look then you aren't ready for parenthood’ Justin laughed.

‘Is the group going to be okay if this doesn’t work out?’ Xukun asks the youngest sincerely.

‘First of all, Kun ge, I have only seen Zhengzheng look at three other things the way he looks at you. Wubiwan, Fuli and Quanzhe…’

‘Wait. He looks at me in the same way he looks at his pets and his baby? How is that a good thing?’ Xukun questions.

‘He looks at you the same way he looks at the things he loves the most’

‘Quanzhe?’

‘Yes he is the favourite child at the moment’ Justin scowls ‘but don't worry, if this works out and I help get the two of you together, he will be dethroned and I will take my rightful place as favourite back from him and his stupid hamster face’

‘I always thought Wenjun was his favourite’ Xukun shrugs

‘You always love your children more then your husband, Kun ge’ Justin states matter of factly and Xukun raises an eyebrow but choose not to question the term of endearment the youngest used to describe Zhengting’s best friend.

‘Anyway as I was saying’ the youngest continued ‘he adores you, this will work out BUT and thats is a big but, like the size of Chengcheng’s butt big, if it doesn’t work out he love this group too much to make it weird and we wouldn't let him even if he did, we love Nine Percent’ Justin assures Xukun who smiles and gently squeezes the maknae’s knee.

‘I guess we are doing this then’ Xukun inhales deeply and nods, readying himself.

‘YES! We have already told Zheng ge that we are having a movie night after dinner so everything is good to go, he is currently cooking with Ziyi, Nongnong is helping. Chengcheng convinced the banana geges to take him and Xiao Gui on a last minute trip to the grocery store for supplies’

‘Supplies? But we have heaps of snacks.’   
‘Yeah I don’t think that, thats what he had in mind, gege’ Justin says warily ‘he is my best friend but any plan he and Xiao Gui come up with alone can’t end well and I value my life too much to ask’

‘Those two do always go too big’ Xukun laughs.

‘Adding Gui into any of Chengcheng’s schemes is like pouring gasoline on an already out of control flame’

‘You are more mature then we give you credit for, Jia’ Xukun muses patting the youngest on the back.

‘I know, really I am the genius of this group, you would all be useless without me’

‘And so modest too!’ Xukun shakes his head, still smiling ‘we’d better get going before you mother looks for you’

‘You’re right. But here take this’ Justin pulls a lollipop out of his pocket and hands it to Xukun ‘they are Zheng ge’s favourite. He may mother us be in a lot of way he is a giant baby himself. If he panics later, give it to him and it should pacify him long enough to give you a chance to talk’

‘You really carry lollipops on you to shut up Zhengzheng?’ Xukun laughs in disbelief

‘Chengcheng is only alive because I carry these’ the youngest motions to his pocket before standing and heading towards the door.

‘You really are too smart for your own good, Huang Minghao or the good of the rest of us’ Xukun adds. The maknae stops as he reaches the door, he turns to face Xukun again and winks before leaving.

 

*** * ***

  
Chengcheng and Xiao Gui were staring at the shelf in front of them deep in thought. They squinted again at the labels of the packets in front of them unable to make a decision.

‘I really don’t know which ones to get, Gui’ Chengcheng mused.

‘We should call Ziyi’ Xiao Gui nodded as if his suggestion was the most logical words to ever be spoken.

‘How would that work?’ Chengcheng smacked the older boy’s forehead

‘Simple, he has seen it so he would know’

Chengcheng considered what the Grammerie member was saying for a minute before shaking his head.

‘No no no! Firstly he is cooking with Zhengzheng and secondly we don't know which one of them will use it’ Chengcheng reasoned

‘Then should we get one of each?’ Xiao Gui questioned

‘That seems like a lot, do we really want to encourage that?’

‘It’ll give them option’

The two older members of the brat pack are so caught up arguing with each other that neither notice Yanjun walk into the aisle they’re in and stand behind them to see what they were fighting over.

‘Condoms? Is there something you two want to tell me about your relationship? I didn't think you were serious when you said Cheng earlier while we were talking about which members we would want to hook up with Gui’ Yanjun asks eyebrow raised in amusement.

‘Eww no!’ Xiao Gui punches the older member in the arm ‘it’s not for us! They’re for Kunkun and Zhengzheng!’

Chengcheng watches as Yanjun collapses into a fit of laughter, only managing to stand up right by clutching onto the shelf in front of them.

‘Jun ge, quiet you’ll attract Jing ge’s attention!’ Chengcheng hisses

‘So?’ the older manages through panted breathes

‘Jing ge would tell us off but really we are just being smart. Protecting our geges! We don't know how far this will go tonight. All I know is I am sleeping in Gui and Nong’s room’ Chengcheng explains to a still out of breath Yanjun.

‘You two are both idiots and if you think Zhangjing is a problem you clearly haven't thought about what Zhengting will do to you’ Yanjun shakes his head ‘but I am excited to see this unfold so please continue’

The two youngsters look back at the shelf and then each other before grabbing one of each box and throwing it in their basket. Chengcheng looks back at Yanjun who is barely able to contain his laughter biting down hard on his lower lip. Chengcheng glared back at him in annoyance, Xukun and Zhengting were both attractive and young, he was being responsible for once.

‘Junnie, where are you’ Jing’s voice could be heard in the distance. Chengcheng and Xiao Gui look at each other in panic, both try to run off and harshly pull the basket in opposite directions causing both of them to fall unceremoniously on their asses, condom boxes flying everywhere.

Yanjun falls apart this time, on his knees in hysterics, left hand on the floor, right arm gripping his stomach.

‘Junnie’ Jing called again, closer this time. The kids scrambled to grab all the boxes around them, rapidly throwing them back into the basket.

‘You might want to grab some lube’ Yanjun states smugly having managed to compose himself while the younger members gathered everything they had dropped on the floor ‘I mean if you are going to do this you may as well do this properly you amateurs’

Chengcheng and Xiao Gui scrambled to their feet, Chengcheng picks up the basket while Xiao Gui grabs the biggest tube of lubricant available and throws it in.

‘Lin Yanjun! Where are you!!?’

‘I’m in aisle three, Jing!’ Yanjun replied to the now irritated sounding Zhangjing. He looked at the two boys in front of him and whispered ‘I’ll distract him but you two idiots owe me. Meet us outside’

Chengcheng and Xiao Gui smiled at each other, mischief returning to their faces. Chengcheng hugs Yanjun with his free arm before dragging Xiao Gun away.

It doesn’t take the two mischief makers long to gather the last of the supplies they needed plus some chips and ice cream to keep up the ruse of snack shopping should Zhangjing ask what they bought. As they approach the checkout they can see Yanjun and Zhangjing standing just outside the store with their backs turned to them, bickering about something Yanjun undoubtedly did to annoy Zhangjing. Chengcheng looks down at the conveyor belt at all the items they were buying and pouted feeling like something was missing. He looks around the store and eyes a flower stand just inside the entrance and his eye widen with excitement.

‘Wait one minute’ he tells Xiao Gui and the cashier as he bolts towards the stand ‘I have an idea’

 

*** * ***

 

Xukun made his way into the living room after he finishes drying the dishes from dinner. The other members except Zhengting were already settled into their usual positions, the four youngest members huddled together on the floor, Ziyi and Yanjun sitting on the single seat armchairs opposite each other and Zhangjing perched on one side of the sofa. When Zhangjing sees Xukun he motions his head towards the other side of the sofa where Xukun normally sits and Xukun follows the silent instruction and takes his seat.

‘Where is Zhengzheng?’ Xukun asks nervously.

‘Still in our room, you know he has a whole skincare routine to complete before bed and he said he would be too tired after. Don’t worry ge, he is coming’ Justin turns to pat Xukun’s leg from his position on the floor.

Just as Justin finishes Zhengting appears in the door way butterfly pyjama bottoms, a blue hoodie he has clearly borrowed from Chengcheng from how loosely it hangs over his svelte form, his favourite gucci headband and a face mask. Xukun bites both his lips trying to refrain from laughing at how ridiculous and adorable the dancer looks.

‘Ge, really did you need to put a face mask on? You look more terrifying then anything in this movie’ Chengcheng protests looking at Zhengting, then Xukun, then back at Zhengting.

‘That’s rich coming from someone who steals them from me every night Fan Chengcheng’ Zhengting retorts ‘but I was about to take it off anyway since I can’t eat with it on’

Xukun watches as Zhengting takes off the mask and tosses it into the bin beside the door, before patting down his face with the sleeves of the giant hoodie which extends well past his hands. Zhengting looks up to survey the room, when his eyes finds the empty space between Xukun and Zhangjing he usually occupies he freezes for a moment and turns to look at Xukun. Xukun smiles gently and their eyes linger on each other for a brief moment while Zhengting decides what to do.

‘Zhengzheng’ Zhangjing calls out patting the space beside him and Zhengting nods and moves towards the sofa.

Xukun can feel how stiff Zhengting is when he sits in the space left for him between himself and Zhangjing, Zhengting edges his body towards Zhangjing as subtly as possible before finally settling. Justin switches the light off and presses play and from the corner of his eye Xukun sees Zhengting comfortably settle his head on Zhangjing’s shoulder, Zhangjing responds by gently patting his head before returning his attention to the big bowl of popcorn on his lap.

It is only ten minutes into the movie when the first jump scare cause Zhengting to leap back into his seat and scream. Xukun allow his left hand to fall off his thigh where it was placed, on to Zhengting’s right hand which is resting on the sofa between them, he squeezes Zhengting’s hand gently. Zhengting looks down at Xukun’s hand on his and then up at Xukun whose eyes are focused on the television. Xukun sees Zhengting open his mouth to say something in his peripheral but he seems to decide against it and makes no attempt to move his hand away from Xukun’s. Xukun can feel his heart suddenly beating faster.

About half way through the movie Zhangjing huffs having run out of popcorn. He gets up to head to the kitchen for more snacks but Zhengting panics quickly glancing over at Xukun and finally removing his hands from under Xukun’s to grab at Zhangjing’s sleeve.

‘Jing ge, where are you going?’ Zhengting protests

‘Just to the kitchen to get more snacks’

‘I’ll help you’ Zhengting answers already moving to get up but Zhangjing gently pushes him back down on to the sofa.

‘Jun will help me, don't worry. You stay here, we know how much you love horror movies even if you scary as easily as me’ Zhangjing laughs softly before he grabs Yanjun’s hand, hauling him out of his seat and towards the kitchen,

Zhengting settles back into his seat, pulling his knees up to his chest to shield himself now that he could no longer hide his face in Zhangjing’s shoulder when he got scared. Xukun looked over at Zhengting curled up into a ball and coos internally.

Xukun doesn’t know what the premise of the movie they are watching is because he is too nervous about confessing his feelings to Zhengting and going over what he wants to say in his head. He knows they are watching a horror movie because Justin had suggested it was the best way to get Zhengting vulnerable enough to listen to Xukun but he hasn’t been focused enough to know what is happening in the movie. Which is why he is caught completely off guard when he hears a tiny shriek come from beside him and a sudden warmth blanket his body. He looks down and finds Zhengting draped across him, Zhengting’s face burrowed into the crook of his neck and hands gripping onto the front of Xukun’s shirt.

Xukun stares at the boy holding him in wide eyed panic. He feels a nudge to his leg and looks down to find the younger members smirking at him from their position on the floor, except Linong who had managed to doze off. He turns to look over at Ziyi who smiles softly too and gives Xukun a small nod of encouragement. He feels a tug on the leg of his sweats and returns his attention to the younger members, Justin motions for him to wrap an arm around Zhengting so Xukun obeys. He moves to place his right arm over Zhengting and rub his back gently to calm the scared boy. Zhengting lifts his head up to meet Xukun’s eyes and Xukun can see the embarrassed blush painted on Zhengting’s cheek bones. Xukun lets out a soft breathy laugh and gives Zhenting an understanding smile before tightening his grip around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life got in the way and the lack of NPC content killed my inspiration but I'm back. I'll try to post more regularly. I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway.


	9. Helpless when you hold me, hopeless when you let me go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhengting gets lost in Xukun's embrace and Chengcheng schemes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile, I am back with ZhengKun and they are once again one step closer to finally admitting their feelings.

Zhengting doesn’t remember how it happened. One minute he was curled up comfortably in a ball on the couch and the next minute his face was buried in someone’s neck and his hands were clutching a shirt. Zhengting’s body stiffens when the familiar scent of Xukun’s shower gel hits him and he realises who he is clinging too. He lifts his head slowly and is mortified when his eyes are met by Xukun’s own. Zhengting scrambles to think of things to say that would make it less awkward but his mind is blank and his body is frozen still clutching onto Xukun, He wonders if he could just slowly roll away, pretend it never happened, but Xukun is looking into his eyes and he knows it would only make it worse.

Suddenly Xukun laughs softly and Zhengting is confused but the smile that follows the laugh is warm and gentle. Zhengting’s body relaxes slightly when he realises that an arm is wrapped around him, he loosens his grip on Xukun’s shirt and smiles awkwardly. Xukun tightens his hold around his waist and Zhengting’s eye widen. Was he imaging it all? Why would Xukun pull him closer? He looks back up at Xukun’s face but Xukun has already returned his gaze to the movie and Zhengting feels his own heartbeat quicken. Zhengting decides not to move, choosing instead just to appreciate the warmth of Xukun’s embrace for a moment.  
  
‘What did I miss?’ Yanjun’s voice brings Zhengting our of his reverie and he quickly pulls himself away from Xukun.

Yanjun shoots Zhengting a smug knowing look as he and Zhangjing return to their seats and Zhengting is quick to bury his face in his hands to hide his embarrassment.

The movie finishes and Zhengting moves to stand when a hand wraps around his ankle.

‘Gege, it’s still early lets watch another movie’ Justin whines and Zhengting panics internally at the idea of being that close to Xukun for another two hours.

‘Jiajia we have schedules tomorrow, we need to sleep, right Kun?’

The leader eyes shift between Zhengting and the youngest before casually replying ‘I wouldn’t mind watching another’

Zhengting lets out a defeated sigh while the younger members rejoice, Justin getting up to throw himself at Xukun and hug their leader.

‘Fine, fine, then can we take a fifteen minute break?’ Zhengting stood stretching.

‘That’s a good idea I need more snacks’ Zhangjing says eyeing his half empty bowl of popcorn.

The group separate, some moving to stretch their legs, Zhangjing and Yanjun once again heading to the kitchen. Zhengting excuses himself to the bathroom and locks the door behind him. Once inside he grips the edge of the sink and breathes in deeply.

He just had his face buried in Cai Xukun’s neck, nation’s centre, number one pick, their leader Cai Xukun! And Kunkun didn’t pull away or push Zhengting off him, he held him tighter!

Zhengting’s heart beats uncontrollably fast as he tries to process all the happened. Being that close to Xukun had been too comfortable, if Yanjun and Zhangjing hadn’t come back he would have stayed in Xukun’s arms the whole movie, if Xukun had let him. But then, Zhengting thinks, maybe he is just giving himself false hope, Xukun was probably tired and maybe he was tightening his arms around him the way Zhengting would Justin or Chengcheng. Oh god, what if Xukun thinks of Zhengting like a brother! Zhengting feels nauseous at the thought.

Zhengting splashes his face with cold water and looks at his reflection in the mirror. His face is still flushed red at the memory of Xukun’s arm wrapping tighter around him.

‘Snap out of it!’ he whispers to himself ‘it was just a friendly hug!’

A loud bang is heard on the bathroom door.

‘Zheng ge, its been ten minutes! What are you doing in there?’ Chengcheng whines.

‘Just a minute’

‘Gege! I can’t find my socks and my feet are cold. Help me!’ Justin shouts into the door.

‘Just a minute!’ Zhengting yells back.

‘Okay, okay! No need to yell. Come on Justin old people need longer in the toilet’ Chengcheng scoffs.

Zhengting swears he doesn't know what he did in his past life that landed him the role of looking after Justin and Chengcheng but he guesses it was murdering past versions of Justin and Chengcheng.

When Zhengting reenters the living room everyone has reassembled in their positions, Zhengting stares at his spot between Xukun and Zhangjing and doesn't know if his heart can endure the close proximity to the boy his been pining over for another two hours.

‘Zheng ge? My socks!’ Justin whines lifting his bare feet for emphasis.

‘Fine’

Zhengting heads towards the Yuehua’s bedroom, he notices a soft glow coming from under the door and curses internally, Justin and Chengcheng obviously intend to scare him with something. Zhengting takes one of his slippers off and clutches it in one hand and swings the door open, eyes closed. When nothing jumps out at him, Zhengting steps in reluctantly and jumps back when his foot touches something other than carpet. Zhengting pats the wall for the light switch, when he finally finds it, he flips the switch and reluctantly opens his eyes. His jaw drops.

Their usually messy bedroom was not only tidy but covered in tea light candles and an assortment of flower petals were scattered over the floor. Zhengting stepped further inside the room at a loss over what was going on.

As he walks past their bathroom door he sees all their luggage and belongings have been unceremoniously thrown into the bathroom, he sighs and chooses just to close the door. He should have suspected as much when he saw the room tidy, he thinks to himself.

Zhengting chokes when he finally manages to get all the way into their bedroom and see his bed. His bed is covered in condoms spelling out the word ‘Kun’ with a giant bottle of lube on the bedside table.

Zhengting clutches his head at the sight, the tackiness bringing on the start of a headache. This had to be one of the stupidest pranks Chengcheng had ever pulled but at least it wasn't worse Zhengting assures himself.

‘Zhengzheng’ a voice calls softly from behind him.

Zhengting turns and finds himself face to face with Xukun. Zhengting’s eyes go wide as he looks from Xukun to his bed. He panics as Xukun takes a step towards him. He should have known it wasn't over, this was after all a Chengcheng scheme.

‘Zheng can we talk?’ Xukun asks quietly, shutting the door behind him.

‘This um…’ Zhengting mumbles  
  
‘Zheng please we need to talk’ Xukun repeats taking another step closer.

Xukun is now only a few steps away from being able to see the room completely. So Zhengting does the only thing he can think of and dives for his bed.

He miscalculates and hits his head on Justin’s top bunk and falls backwards on his ass.

‘Ow fuck!’ he moans clutching his head, as Xukun rushes towards him.

‘Oh my god, Zhengting are you okay?’ Xukun asks voice laced with concern.

‘ No.. don’t.. ow.. shit’

‘Zhengzheng let me help you’ Xukun says helping the younger up and moving him towards his bed.

Xukun freezes and Zhengting moves his hand to look over at him and realises he is staring at the display on his bed.

‘This is not what it looks like I swear’ Zhengting sobs half in pain and half from embarrassment’

‘Chengcheng?’ Xukun smiles back at him.

‘Chengcheng!’ Zhenging huffs as Xukun sits Zhengting down on his bed and takes his place next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or hit me up on one of the links below to share your thoughts or just encourage me to update faster :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mishkieff)
> 
>  
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/HonestlyMish)


End file.
